


Not Her

by Irlus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, a bit of injuries, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irlus/pseuds/Irlus
Summary: During a quidditch match, a bludger flies straight to the audience, but the best player in Slytherin will never let anyone get hurt.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Not Her

“Go Slytherin!”   
“kick their asses, Stiles!”

Allison cheered regardless of being a Gryffindor, and Lydia, the feisty Ravenclaw, waved the silver and emmerald flag whistling, her hair like copper flames swaying with the cool wind of October.  
Then everybody gasped, some screamed when the beater from Hufflepuff hit the bluder that was flying straight to the benches. Lydia saw the small reddish ball going straight to her when it crashed against the arm of one of the players making it lose ballance and with a loud thump he fell from his broom to the grassed area.   
“OOW….That was a bad move from the beater.” Lee Jordan’s voice rang through the speakers, “Stilinski was hit by a bludger, hope Madame Hooch had seen that and mark the fault to the team.” Allison and Lydia froze for two seconds, then rushed to the wooden stairs and down to the field.  
When they descended a group of healers were already around Stiles who was screaming in pain. Not only did he break his arm, but he also got injuries all over his body.   
“Lydia wait!” Allison tried to stop her but she made her way through the professors, passing by them with her elbows, even went past Madame Hooch.  
Stiles laid limp on the board unconscious now by the pain, and quickly they took it to the infirmary.  
~  
He cracked his eyes open, feeling his heart pumping blood as the pain kicked back in. Regardless of the miraculous spells or the tons of herbs and potions they could prepare to have him well and recovered in matters of hours, he missed so bad muggle remedies, specially aspirins or a good dose of injected painkillers.  
He saw the growing bone syrup resting on the corner of the nightstand and immediately his head spun just by remembering the taste of that shit. He slumbered for some minutes that felt hours, and one more time he opened his eyes. His vision caught a glimpse of red. Strawberry blonde to be precise. The features of her face grew clearer to him as he recognized the girl who was sat at the edge of the bed.  
“L…Lyd…uh” He winced when he used his arm to sit on the bed. Every single muscle and bone hurt like hell.  
“shhh, don’t move.” She whispered. She ran her thumb over his temple forcing him to go back and lay on the bed.   
“are...are you ok?” He asked urgedly. His eyes scanned her to look for any wound, any scratch, but she looked fine.  
“You-you stopped that bludger. You shouldn’t have done that.”  
“If I hadn’t you would be the….mhh…. one here.” He took a hand to his ribs, several, if not all of them were broken. Lydia smiled worried, her hand still on his face.  
“Shh…rest. You need it.” She brushed his forehead and as if she used a spell he allowed himself to drift into a deep sleep with just the caress of her hand.   
It didn’t matter if he had to drink skele-gro and endure the pain of every single fracture knitting together. Seeing her well was worth it. Every single wound of it.


End file.
